Seigaku Gazette
by Alea Jumper
Summary: As she gets into Seigaku, Anika finds out that Japan was so much more interesting than her birthplace. She's a protagonist, but she's also a writer. How do you think she'll get through middle school, especially with that tensai around every corner? FujiOC
1. Chapter 1: Application Forms

Summary: As she gets into Seigaku, Anika finds out that Japan was so much more interesting than her birthplace. She's a heroine, but she's also a writer. How do you think she'll get through middle school, especially with that tensai around every corner? FujixOC

* * *

**Seigaku Gazette**

_By: Alea Jumper_

_**Chapter One – Application Forms**_

'_Take a form, fill it up, and drop it in the box before lunch,'_ she thought as she stared at the large white box sitting on a table in front of the school newspaper's production office. She took a deep breath and started to slide the single piece of paper into the slot. Half way through, she pulled it back.

"I can't do this," she muttered to herself. She started to turn around to walk away, but she bumped into someone. She looked up at the face of her senpai.

"Move out of the way, will ya?" she said in her high, whiny voice. The younger girl stumbled out of the way and bowed her head as the upperclassman slipped a form identical to her own through the slot.

"Ah. I'm sure they'll make me president even before they finish reading my application," she said and she laughed with her the two other girls who followed her. The arrogant senpai's eyes found her kouhai still bowing beside her.

"Oh. You're still here," she sneered and the younger female looked up just a bit. "Y-yes, Yoshida-senpai."

Looking down at the girl, the senpai saw what she was holding and laughed. Her companions, not knowing what was funny, laughed a bit. They stopped when she stopped.

"You're going to turn in an application form?" she laughed again. The two followers, catching on, laughed also. "Do you think they'd even consider _reading_ your worthless application? You make me laugh!" and, yet again, the senpai did, while walking away this time.

Sensing the presence of her conceited senpai leave the vicinity, the girl straightened up, massaging her back a bit. She looked around at the empty halls and down at her form, her neat handwriting looking up at her. _'Maybe Yoshida-senpai was right. The newspaper won't take any freshmen now, would they?'_

As she made a move to crumple the piece of paper, the girl was stopped by the sound of multiple footsteps. Before she could even comprehend to actually crumple her form, there were four females in front of her, all of them seniors and all of them having positions on the news team. The young girl quickly moved out of the way of her four senpais and bowed to them.

"Ohayo, senpai-tachi," she said. The quartet looked at her and simultaneously nodded.

"Ohayo, Yukino-san," one of them said. It was the one in the front. She had shoulder-length black hair that was tamed by a wide, bronze headband and large amber eyes. She looked at the kouhai with a bit of concern in her eyes. "How was your first week?"

The young girl straightened up and looked at the senpai then smiled, "It was a little hard, Yamamoto-senpai, but I managed somehow."

"Do you know her, Naomi?" another girl asked. She had waist-length chestnut hair that she kept in a high ponytail and light blue eyes that held confusion that was directed at the younger girl. She was very pretty, beautiful even. She had a perfect look about her, like she was a reincarnation of a pixie of fairy; she was _ethereal_.

"Yes, Naomi, who is she?" the third girl asked. This one had shoulder-length light brown hair kept in a messy ponytail and steel gray eyes that were behind clear, frameless glasses. She also held a pale green steno notebook in her left hand.

The young girl was about to introduce herself but thought otherwise because she thought it would be impolite as she was not the one spoken to. Naomi saw her hesitance and smiled a little.

"This is Anika Yukino. She's in first year, class A. She started here at Seigaku last week," Naomi said as a general introduction. The other three girls nodded and introduced themselves to be polite.

"I'm Shiori Nakano. Third year, class C. Nice to meet you, Yukino-san," the one with glasses and the pale green notebook said.

Anika bowed again. "Likewise, Nakano-senpai."

The pretty girl smiled. "How polite," she cooed. "I'm Emiko Nakagawa. I'm a third year, in class A and I want you to call me Emiko," she smiled again and patted Anika's head.

"Hai, Na– er…Emiko-senpai," Anika said and bowed again.

"Well, I'm Itsuko Sasaki. I'm also a third year, but I'm in class C. Pleasure to meet you," the last girl, the one with bob-cut dark blue hair that was clipped back at the right side and blue eyes, said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sasaki-senpai," Anika bowed one last time to her senpais and smiled.

Naomi, who had been watching the exchange, spotted the paper in Anika's hands. As they finished, she picked this time to bring it up.

"Are you applying for a position, Anika-san?" she asked. The other girls turned their attention to the paper in Anika's hands.

"Ah…er, I'm not so sure anymore, Yamamoto-senpai," Anika said as she looked at her application form. She bit her lip when she remembered the other senpai's words. The paper was gone from her hands though, just as she was about to definitely decline her application.

It was Shiori who had taken it and said, "Hmm…this is pretty good. Very good, actually."

"Really, Shiori? May I see?" Emiko said. She took the piece of paper and scanned it. "Yes, your piece is very good."

"Well, if Shiori and Emiko say it's good, you might as well come with us," Naomi said. The form was given to her and she scanned it her self and smiled. She looked at the slightly embarrassed freshman and said, "Come on."

Emiko and Itsuko picked up the large white drop box while Shiori opened the door and the three of them entered the production office. Naomi followed as she beckoned Anika to come in with them. Anika followed after looking around the halls.

Once the younger girl was inside, Naomi closed the door behind her.

"You look as if coming in here were a crime," Itsuko joked as she smiled at Anika. She and Emiko placed the box on a long table and opened it. They had emptied it by the time Shiori opened the lights and walked back to the table.

Naomi rolled her eyes. She led Anika to the table and motioned for her to sit down. "You couldn't have neatly piled them out, but instead dumped all of them on the table?"

Itsuko shrugged. "It's easier this way," she said. "As you can see, a lot of people submitted application forms."

"Yes. And apparently, more than fifty percent of them are third years. And more than half of that are females," Shiori stated as she shuffled through the papers.

"So, a lot of girls in our year want to join, huh?" Emiko said. She had picked up some of the papers and put them into piles. The three other girls followed suit.

Anika looked at her senpais and stood up from the stool. She picked up papers herself and arranged them into a neat pile. The other girls saw this and smiled and continued their work in silence.

* * *

"Naomi-senpai! Naomi-senpai!" yelled someone from the halls. The shouts were accompanied by multiple heavy footsteps and voices of protest such as: "Kimiko, calm down! You're making a ruckus!", "Shut it already, loudmouth!", "Kimi-chan, please be quiet!", and many more.

The five girls stopped piling papers and turned to the door. Naomi strode toward the said door and pulled it open, just in time as four other girls stampeded in. The one in front, the shortest, came to a halt right before Naomi and handed her a folder just as the three other girls bumped into her and the four of them were in a pile on the ground. Naomi and the rest of the girls at the table just stared.

"Urgh…I told you to calm down, Kimiko-chan," one of the girls on the floor groaned. She had shoulder-length pastel pink hair with bangs swept to the right and silver-colored eyes. There was a strap around her neck, presumably for a camera. "Look what we've gotten into this time."

"Y-yes, Kimi-chan. Be more cautious next time, please," the next one said. She had shoulder-length purple hair and dark blue eyes behind askew red-rimmed glasses. She also had a thin booklet in her hand, miraculously not thrown across the room.

The last girl had gotten up and fixed herself. Her black hair was up to her mid-back and her matching eyes glared at the short girl still on the ground. That same short girl stuck her tongue out at the glaring female and got up herself. Her deep red hair was also until her mid-back and her pastel pink eyes were mischievous. She dusted herself off and addressed her senpais.

"Gomenasai, senpai-tachi. I just wanted to hand in my report to Naomi-senpai before we started the application browsing."

Naomi rolled her eyes for the second time that day and looked down at the aforementioned report. She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm impressed, Kimiko-chan. This report isn't due until Friday," she said. Kimiko grinned and did a mock salute. Naomi closed the door as the rest of the girls sat at the table. As she surveyed everyone, she noticed the newcomers staring at Anika.

"Oh. This is Anika Yukino. She's part of the news team starting today."

There were multiple reactions. Kimiko exclaimed with an "Ehh?!"; Anika herself stared at Naomi; Emiko, Shiori and Itsuko nodded; and the last three stared in confusion.

"You've recruited her already? Even without a writing exam, Naomi-san?" the one with pink hair asked. Naomi nodded.

"Yes, Machiko-san. I know of her writing background. Her skills are rather impressive."

"So, she doesn't even have an application form? You recruited her just like that?" the girl with purple hair inquired, stressing her point with a snap of her fingers at the word 'that'. She was still looking at Anika, scrutinizing her.

"No. She has an application form, Fumiko-chan," Emiko replied as she handed said form to the girl named Fumiko. She read it over and her eyebrows raised the further down the paper she went.

"This is rather impressive!" she said at last. She looked up at he quiet freshman and smiled. "Your application is very, very good, Yukino-san. I can see why Naomi-senpai would recruit you without question," She handed the form to the quiet dark-haired, dark-eyed girl. The female scanned it and nodded.

"Yes. Impressive," was her short comment, then she passed it to the next girl, the one with pink hair and a camera around her neck.

"Wow. It must be good, considering Hisoka-chan herself would praise it," the coral-haired girl said. She began to read it herself.

"As you can guess," Itsuko began, addressing Anika, "Hisoka-chan doesn't think too highly of many people," The freshman nodded to her senpai. She then turned to the person currently studying her form; it was that girl Kimiko.

"Whoa! You never said you won so many contests, Ani-chan!" Kimiko exclaimed. The senpais around her blinked twice and asked the two if they already knew each other. Kimiko was about to answer, but Anika beat her to it.

"Yes, Nishimura-san and I are classmates."

"Seatmates, even!" Kimiko said, and then turned to Anika, "Didn't we establish that you'll call me 'Kimi-chan' and I'll call you' Ani-chan'?"

"Gomen, Ni–…er, Kimi-chan," Anika apologized.

Kimiko waved it off and handed the piece of paper to Itsuko who placed it a box labeled 'ACCEPTED'.

"Okay. Since we've finished placing the application forms into piles," Naomi began. "Let's pick piles!"

Each girl moved to a pile and sat down in front of it. Every pile had approximately twenty forms each which made it about one hundred and eighty applicants in total.

"Since we have a new member," Naomi said again, motioning to Anika, "Shiori will explain what we'll look for in a potential news teammate. Shiori?"

"Well, the application form contains a picture, the applicant's bio-data, and a sample test depending on what the person is applying for; writer, photographer, field researcher, layout artist, or cartoonist," Shiori explained as most of the girls were starting to scan applications.

"We're looking for someone with a good personality; easy to talk to, a good listener, not necessarily talkative or always happy. They should also have a clean reputation; we wouldn't want someone who's a bully or someone who's created an offense on the news team, right? And, as for the sample test, if you think it's great, accept it. We'll still discuss the choices later, anyway."

As Shiori finished her explanation, Anika began to read some applications.

* * *

NAME: Chisaki Yamada

YEAR & CLASS: III-C

APPLYING POSITION: Photographer

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: Because I heard Shusuke Fuji was applying for this position!!

* * *

'_Ugh. Fangirl,'_ Kimiko thought. She shook her head and placed the paper in the 'REJECTED' box. _'Next.'_

_

* * *

_NAME: Yoko Matsuda

YEAR & CLASS: II-D

APPLYING POSITION: Editor-in-chief

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: Because I feel Naomi Yamamoto is far too incompitent for the job.

* * *

As soon as she read the applying position, the best decision was definitely the 'REJECTED' box.

'_If she thinks that Naomi-senpai is incompetent, what does that make her?'_ Hisoka thought. _'She didn't even spell it correctly.'_

_

* * *

_NAME: Fukiko Aoki

YEAR & CLASS: I-D

APPLYING POSITION: Writer

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: I want to be able to contribute to our school paper and maybe learn a little as a journalist.

* * *

'_Hmm...her application is alright, I suppose,'_ Machiko pondered. _'Her writing needs a little brush up though.'_

She thought about it for a few more moments and decided to place it in the 'ACCEPTED' box.

'_She's willing to learn, after all.'_

_

* * *

_NAME: Mariko Hayashi

YEAR & CLASS: III-E

APPLYING POSITION: Layout Artist

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: I…I don't know! I didn't want to apply but Chie Yoshida-san put me up to it! I DON'T WANT TO APPLY AT ALL!!

* * *

'_Oh my…!' _Fumiko thought as she scanned the application. She immediately placed it in the 'REJECTED' box.

* * *

NAME: Chie Yoshida

YEAR & CLASS: III-F

APPLYING POSITION: President!

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: So that I can embaras all those nobodees and make meself more popyular!

* * *

'_Whoa,'_ Anika thought. _'What an application.'_

The sarcasm was apparent in her thoughts and the disgust was evident I her actions. To the 'REJECTED' box the paper went.

'_I can't believe I showed respect to her.'_

_

* * *

_NAME: Renji Nasato

YEAR & CLASS: II-E

APPLYING POSITION: Field Researcher

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: To be able to socialize with hot girls with a valid reason so they won't walk away from me. ;)

* * *

'_Perv,'_ was Naomi's only thought as she carelessly dropped the paper in to the 'REJECTED' box.

* * *

NAME: Shusuke Fuji

YEAR & CLASS: III-A

APPLYING POSITION: Photographer

WHY DO YOU WANT THIS POSITION?: So the readers will have a more visual experience aside from reading only the words about the school news.

* * *

'_Wow. This guy has a great application,'_ Anika thought. Looking at his submitted photos, she recognized them as areas of the school, most of them she's never been to. There were also pictures of students in groups. There was one interesting picture of a light brown haired guy who looked like he was literally on fire and he was holding a yellow tennis racquet in his right hand and his left hand was pinning down the left hand of another guy with red hair; they appear to be arm wrestling.

There were more pictures and most of them were of Seigaku's various sports clubs. But there was another picture that caught her eye; it was the Seigaku boys' tennis club. Apparently, this Shusuke Fuji was part of the team, and so were the two males who were arm wrestling. But that wasn't the reason it got her hooked, it was someone else, someone with glasses similar to Shiori's, and he was standing in the middle with his white racquet.

"Mitsu-nii-san?" Anika muttered to herself. The other girls snapped up at the sudden noise.

"Something wrong, Anika-chan?" Emiko asked. Anika snapped up this time and stared at all the people in front of her. Realizing what her senpai was talking about, Anika shook her head.

"Nothing, senpai. I just said I was done," Anika replied. And indeed, she was as she slipped Shusuke Fuji's application form into the 'ACCEPTED' box.

"Oh, okay. Talk to Hisoka-san for a bit while we finish up," Naomi said as she and the girls finished their work. Anika turned to Hisoka, who was seated on her right, and raised her hand to shake.

"Uhm…so, I'm Anika Yukino. You know that already," the freshman began and was relieved when Hisoka took her hand in one firm shake. Retracting her hand to her side she said, "I'm a freshman, class A. I just transferred here last week."

"Hisoka Sakamoto. Second year, class B," the stoic girl said. Anika smiled a bit. Hisoka Sakamoto, though cold on the outside, was starting to grow on her.

"And I'm Machiko Nakamura," someone said from Anika's left. It was the pink haired senpai. "Third year, class B. So nice to meet you, Anika-san."

"As it is nice to meet you, Nakamura-senpai," Anika replied as she bowed her head a little.

"Please, Anika-san, just call me 'Machiko-senpai'. It's less formal," Machiko said, smiling a bit.

"Yes, Anika-san. You can just call us by first names," another girl said, the one with purple hair who was beside Machiko. "I'm Fumiko Takahashi. Call me Fumiko. I'm in second year, class B."

"Hai, Fumiko-senpai," was all Anika said before Shiori started to speak.

"Well, we've had our introductions so I'll get right to the point," she began. She pulled the 'REJECTED' box off the table and fished out the application forms from the 'ACCEPTED' box. "Hmm…only ten. I guess it'll have to do."

She put the box away and put the application forms on the table. She then began reading the first one.

"Fukiko Aoki. First year, class D."

"She also sent in application form at the beginning of the year but was rejected. Who accepted her this time?" Naomi asked. Machiko raised her hand. Naomi motioned for her to explain.

"As you can see on her form, she _is_ willing to learn and she's only a first year. She has time," Machiko stated. Naomi and Shiori nodded simultaneously and Shiori separated the paper as Naomi said, "Okay. We'll try her. She'll be part of the news team for a couple of weeks and then we'll see if she works hard enough."

"Next is Shusuke Fuji. Third year, class A," Shiori read.

"Hmm…who accepted Fuji?" Naomi asked. Anika raised her hand. Naomi cocked an eyebrow. "Do you know him, Anika-chan?"

"Uhm…no, senpai," Anika meekly replied. "But his submitted photos were exquisite. He would be a great photographer for the paper."

"Anika, this boy is part of the Seigaku tennis club," Naomi said.

"Yes, senpai. I saw in the photo."

"And he is also part of the photography club."

"Really?"

"Yes, and he's a third year. We won't accept him."

"Why not, Naomi-senpai?" Anika asked, confused. Naomi sighed. She looked at Shiori. "You didn't explain the policy?"

"Forgot. Gomen," Shiori apologized. Naomi looked at Anika again.

"I guess I can't blame you. You are, after all, new," she said.

"You see, Ani-chan," Emiko started, "We have a policy here."

"A policy that says we won't accept those students who are involved in many clubs and activities," Itsuko explained. "No matter how good they are."

"Oh," Anika said.

"Yes. And Shusuke Fuji is, aside from being a senior, part of the tennis club which will be competing in Regionals soon, and hopefully Nationals, too. He is also part of the photography club, like Naomi said," Shiori rattled off. "Plus, he's the student council secretary."

"I see," Anika said. "So the policy prevents you from overloading students with schoolwork?"

"Yes. Exactly," Machiko said. Anika nodded and Shiori slipped Fuji's form into the 'REJECTED' box on the floor.

"Okay, moving on," Emiko said.

The girls read through the rest of the forms until the end of lunch. As the first bell rang, they all gathered their things and parted ways.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Kimiko said. Anika smiled and they continued walking to their classroom with Kimiko chatting casually and Anika would reply every once in a while.

Reaching their classroom, Kimiko dragged Anika to their seats in the back and sat down behind the boy who was wearing a white Fila cap just as the teacher came in. He announced their lesson for the afternoon and began.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh-kaaay….this thing was supposed to be only three pages long, at most.

Damn. When ya have an idea, it really takes over, huh? This chapter reached _thirteen_ pages….but, I cut it down to ten. It's still so damn long, though…*sigh*

May 11, 2010: _I just finished RErereading this chapter and I found that bit about calling the upperclassmen by their first names lame, which is why I changed it a bit. For all those who just finished this chapter, I'm sorry if you wanted to read the original version. _

Anyway, please REVIEW!! :D

* * *

**Japanese Terms**:

senpai - _Used to address upperclassmen._

kouhai - _Used to address students of lower years._

ohayo - _A greeting either translating to 'morning' or 'hello'._

-tachi - _Functions as a plural/group marker for nouns and some pronouns referring to people._

-san - _Commonly used when addressing older people or people you don't know very well._

-chan - _Used as a term of endearment, commonly for girls and little children._

gomen/gomenasai - _Translates to 'sorry' or 'I'm sorry'._

nii-san/nii -_ Translates to 'older brother' or someone who is treated as such._


	2. Chapter 2: Musical Instruments

Summary: As she gets into Seigaku, Anika finds out that Japan was so much more interesting than her birthplace. She's a heroine, but she's also a writer. How do you think she'll get through middle school, especially with that tensai around every corner? FujixOC

* * *

**Seigaku Gazette**

_By: Alea Jumper_

_**Chapter Two – Musical Instruments**_

It was already after classes when the news team met again at the gates. The freshmen were the last to arrive as they were on cleaning duty.

"Gomen for being late!" Kimiko apologized as she and her companion came up.

"Oh, there you are!" Machiko said. Once the two girls joined them, Emiko addressed Anika.

"We reviewed your form after lunch. It seems you can play the piano, violin and the guitar," she said. Anika nodded a little.

"You can play THREE instruments?! Sugoi!" Kimiko shouted.

"Please hush up, Kimi-chan," Fumiko said. The girl did but that didn't keep her from hopping up and down.

"Hey! Kimi-chan! Why are you hopping like a bunny, nya?" a male voice said from behind the girls. They turned to the voice and found the red-head in one of Fuji's pictures. Behind him were the Seigaku tennis club regulars.

"Nii-san! What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed be home already?" Kimi said as she ran up to the boy and reached up to ruffle his equally red hair.

Anika looked at all of them and eventually spotted Shusuke Fuji. Unlike his picture, his eyes were now open revealing deep blue eyes that seemed to stare right through you. As she studied him, he began to speak.

"And who is this, Yamamoto-san?" he asked motioning to Anika. The rest of the regulars suddenly looked at her. Anika inched closer to Naomi. The older girl smiled and said, "This is the newest member of our team, Anika Yukino."

"It's nice to meet you, Anika-chan! I'm Eiji Kikumaru of class three-B, nya!" the red haired boy greeted as he bounded up to her. Anika smiled at his childishness. He really was related to Kimiko. _'But they have different surnames. Weird.'_

"Er, likewise, senpai," she said at last in her quiet voice.

"Hmm…she's rather quiet, isn't she, Kimi-chan?" the red haired boy asked, looking back at his sister. Kimiko nodded somewhat gravely as he walked to her.

"She's _too_ quiet, actually, nii-san," Kimiko said. Naomi put a hand in Anika's shoulder as the girl inched herself a bit further away.

"You can't blame her, Kimiko-chan," Machiko said. She walked to the other side of Anika and pulled her forward. "She did, after all, transfer just last week."

"Really?" another boy said. He had black hair that was in an odd hairstyle as two of his bangs hung from the start of his hairline. He stepped toward Anika and the other boys followed suit. He brought his hand up and said, "Nice to meet you, Yukino-san. I'm Shuichiro Oishi. Third year, class B."

Anika smiled a bit as the older boy introduced himself. She shook his hand and replied, "I'm in first year, class A."

"Sou ka…Data," the tallest boy said. He had black hair too but his style was more normal. He also wore rectangular, black-framed glasses that seemed so thick, you couldn't see his eyes anymore. He was scribbling down on a green notebook.

"Inui-senpai! Don't tell me you're writing down data on her? She's new!" a fourth boy said. This boy also had black hair and he had violet eyes. He shook his head at his senpai and extended his hand to Anika.

"Sorry 'bout him. He likes data. He's Sadaharu Inui-senpai. He's a third year. And I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, second year. Call me 'Momo-senpai'."

Anika smiled and shook his hand. As he retracted it, Anika noticed another boy with black hair, but his were hidden under a green bandana. He was looking the other way and was making hissing noises. He seemed to be like Hisoka-senpai. Momoshiro saw where she was looking and said, "Oh, that's Kaoru Kaido. He's a second year, too."

Said boy looked in Anika's direction and nodded. Anika, knowing he wouldn't speak, merely nodded as well.

"And, he's a mamushi, by the way," Momoshiro whispered. This caused two things; one, Momoshiro and Kaido got in a fight where Oishi was trying to break them up; and two, they revealed two other people, including Fuji.

And speaking of Fuji, he had his eyes closed now and was lightly smiling in his usual manner. Next to him was another person in the picture she saw; the brown haired guy. And, said brown haired guy walked up to Anika – one hand behind his head the other extended to a hand shake.

"Hi, Yukino-san. I'm Takashi Kawamura. I'm in third year, class B." he said. Anika shook his hand and smiled. He looked a little different from his picture.

After that, all Anika heard was the commotion of Momoshiro and Kaido fighting and Hisoka coming into the picture and Naomi, Oishi, Fumiko, and Machiko trying to shut them up while Kikumaru and Kimiko were cheering them on as Shiori and Inui were both writing in their respective notebooks and the rest were quiet.

And, Fuji chose that time to come up to Anika and say, "Well, if you're thinking this is quite a ruckus, you're going to have to get used to it."

Anika looked at him. His eyes were still closed and he was still smiling and he was facing the others' direction.

"So, this is a regular occurrence, senpai?" Anika asked.

"Yes," Fuji said. "It happens at least five times a week."

"Sou ka…"

"So, I heard you can play three instruments?"

"Yes, sanpai. Piano, violin, and guitar."

"That's quite impressive. How long have you been taking lessons?"

"Since I was four," Anika replied. She looked at him again and this time he was looking at her, open-eyed. The girl stared at his hypnotizing, surreal blue eyes and felt like she just couldn't look away. Maybe Fuji really had that kind of effect on people…

"Hey, Fujiko! Stop hogging Anika-chan, nya! We want to ask her questions, too!" Kikumaru yelled as he glomped a newly-arrived, Fila cap-wearing, freshman. "Eiji-senpai, get off me."

"Ehh! Ochibi's always so serious, nya!" Kikumaru complained, but complied with the golden-eyed boy's request…er, demand.

"Ano…you know Echizen-san, senpai?" Anika had to ask. After all, she sat behind him in class. Kimiko perked up too, as she saw their classmate. "Hey, Ryoma-kun!"

"You know Echizen, Kimi-chan, Anika-chan?" Momoshiro asked. Anika nodded twice and Kimiko repeated the word 'hai' twice, too.

"He's a classmate of ours," Anika said. Echizen looked at her and Kimiko. It was as if he was trying to remember where he had seen them before. A few seconds later, realization dawned on him.

"You're that loud girl in the back row," he said, addressing Kimiko. Said girl flushed and was about to verbally abuse him when he addressed Anika with, "And you're that student from America, right?"

"Ahh…hai," Anika replied. The news team and the regulars fell silent after that only to be broken by one Eiji Kikumaru.

"NANI?!" He exclaimed. So that's where Kimiko got it. "You're from America??"

"How come you didn't say anything, Yukino-san? This is some useful information," Shiori said. She and Inui began writing at almost the exact same moment.

"Er…I thought it was irrelevant, senpai," Anika said in her defense.

Naomi, who had kept quiet during this time, started to speak up. She had a couple of inquiries herself, but they would have to wait because, apparently, it was getting late.

"I have a lot of questions myself, Anika-chan, but they will have to wait because all of us have to get home. It's getting late already," she said. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Naomi shrugged and added, "It's almost five."

"Really?" Anika suddenly asked, catching her senpai's attention. Naomi, confused, nodded in affirmative. The younger girl's eyes widened a bit and she excused herself from the group. "Gomenasai, senpai-tachi! I have to go!"

"Ehh! Ani-chan! Call me later, okay? We still have to talk about our project for English class!" Kimiko called after her female classmate. Anika did a raised thumbs-up but didn't turn around as she ran out of sight.

"Well, seeing as it really is getting late, I suggest we go home as well," Fuji suggested. Everyone agreed and they began separating.

"And, by the way, before Tezuka left earlier, he said he had to announce something tomorrow morning at practice," Oishi said to the regulars. Nodding to show they heard, all of them went on their way.

* * *

Anika ran down the street, a block away from the school. At the end of the road, there was a black car and a man leaning on the driver's side door reading a newspaper. Hearing her footsteps, the man turned to her and smiled. He was about sixty years old and had a balding head with minimal gray hair. But despite his age, he had bright blue eyes and an amused grin.

"_Sorry I'm late, Henry,_" Anika apologized to the British man in perfect English. He nodded and he got in the driver's seat and she in the back.

"_I got caught up because we met the tennis team,_" she continued, still in English, as she put her bag beside her on the seat and he turned on the car and drove away.

"_It's quite alright, young miss,_" he replied, looking at her through the rear view mirror. "_I had only gotten here myself._"

"_Is Ms. Seto waiting at the mansion?_" she asked. Henry shook his head no.

"_When I left to fetch you, she hadn't arrived yet._"

"_Ah, I see._"

* * *

"Konbanwa, _young miss,_" the maids greeted and bowed as Anika got out of the car. She nodded to them. One of the maids took her bag as she went through the large front doors. Another maid said, "_Young miss_, your piano lesson has been cut to forty-five minutes this evening as your parents will be coming."

Anika stopped walking up the stairs. She turned around and asked the maid in a surprised voice, "Okaa-san and otou-san are coming?"

The maid nodded. "Yes. They said the three of you will be having dinner with some company."

Anika's surprise and joy washed away at that comment. So, her parents were coming home for some visitors. Figures. She began walking up the steps again. "Sou ka."

"Yes. And they said it would be a semi-formal affair and that you must wear something pleasant," the maid said, following the girl.

"Alright. Is Seto-sensei here yet?" Anika asked. The maid nodded and replied, "She's in the music hall."

Anika nodded to the maid and said she was just going to change and have her lesson. The maid left and Anika continued up the grand staircase and toward her room in the left hallway.

Reaching her white bedroom door, she went in and shut it behind her. Sauntering over to her walk-in closet, she looked around for something casual for her piano lesson. Sifting through her jeans, she fished out a faded pair and then began choosing a top. After a while, she plucked out a black hoodie-type blouse and discarded her uniform in the laundry basket inside her connecting bathroom.

Once she was dressed, she slipped on a pair of black-and-white flats and swept her waist-length black hair in a high ponytail. Checking her appearance in her full-length mirror, she found her extraordinary jade-colored eyes staring at her. She smiled a bit; she looked like an exact replica of her mother, except with green eyes, which she inherited from her father. She shook her head and stepped away from the mirror. This was not the time to think of her work-aholic parents. She had a piano lesson to attend to.

* * *

"Konbanwa, Seto-sensei," Anika greeted when she entered the massive music hall. The said teacher turned around from gazing out at the lavish garden through the large windows. She smiled at her pupil and motioned for her to sit down at the grand piano.

"Exercise your fingers first," she instructed. Anika nodded and did just that by pressing the middle C with both of her thumbs and her right fingers went up the keys until the highest note and her left ones did the same until hitting the lowest note. She repeated that a couple of times.

"Since we only have forty-five minutes tonight, I'll just have you play a few pieces," the sensei explained. From her position on the piano, Anika nodded.

"We'll start with Mozart's Concerto number twenty-one."

* * *

The large grandfather clock in the front room chimed six times, ringing throughout the entire Yukino estate. Anika looked up from playing her fifth melody, 'Eyes On Me', but didn't stop.

"You might as well stop now, Anika-chan," Seto-sensei sighed. "Our forty-five minutes are up. I will see you tomorrow evening for your violin lesson."

The teacher got up as Anika closed the lid of the grand piano's keys. She then walked over to where the instructor was picking up her things and both of them walked out of the large room.

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

Henry walked over to the large front doors and swung them open. In front of him was a family of four; a mother, father, grandfather, and a young man – the son.

"_Ah, good evening, Master Kuniharu, Madam Ayana, Master Kunikazu, Young Master Kunimitsu,_" he greeted. He stepped aside as the four guests walked inside. Henry took their coats and placed them in the nearby closet. He then led them to the dining area. On their way, they met a certain teacher.

"Oh, konbanwa," she greeted the Tezuka family, bowing. She then turned Henry. "_Anika-chan said that she'll be in her room changing, just in case anyone looked for her_."

"_I see. Thank you, Ms. Seto_," Henry said.

"_Alright. I'll show myself out_," the teacher said and smiled. She turned to the family again and bowed, "Sayonara."

* * *

'_What to wear, what to wear…_' Anika pondered.

When she went to her walk-in closet a few minutes earlier, she found about a dozen semi-formal dresses. She sifted through them and decided to eliminate a few she thought wouldn't be fit for dinner. Her choices were then narrowed down to three: first, a deep red, flowing dress that reached down to her knees, with short sleeves, a rectangular neckline that showed her collarbones and a sash that went around her waist; second, a loose, navy blue dress with a plunging v-neck, loose sleeves up to her elbows, and it was also until her knees; and last, an emerald green, sleeveless cocktail dress that hugged her waist and flowed to above her knees.

Deciding on the dress that showed less skin, Anika picked up the navy blue one and decided to wear a white tank top inside it and plain white flats for footwear. With that, she got in the bathroom for a short bath.

* * *

Downstairs, Akimitsu and his wife, Nadeshiko, were entertaining their guests – Akimitsu's sister, brother-in-law, brother-in-law's father, and nephew.

"Ayana-nee-san, it's wonderful to see you again!" Akimitsu greeted as he hugged his older sister.

"Yes, it's been a while, Akimitsu," she said. They broke apart and Ayana proceeded to hug her sister-in-law.

"How's Anika?" she asked when they broke apart. Nadeshiko smiled a bit sadly.

"To be perfectly honest, this is the first time we'll be seeing her in three months," she replied. Ayana looked at her a little surprised but soon realized that it was unavoidable due to the couple's tight schedules. Their small pause was broken by someone in the dining room entrance.

"Kunikazu! It's been years!" the old man exclaimed as he strode up to his equally aged friend. They shared a manly hug before Kunikazu greeted the other man himself.

"Yes, Masato, it's been too long!"

After they greeted, all of the people in the room proceeded to engage one another in conversation.

All of them, except Kunimitsu Tezuka.

He stood there, beside his mother, being talked about. Apparently, his aunt Nadeshiko was quite surprised at his current height. But, then again, the last time he'd seen her, he barely reached her shoulder. So, yes, he had an amazing growth spurt. He was, after all, taller than her now.

The dining room doors opened again and Tezuka turned to look at who was entering and only found Henry helping the maids bring in their dinner. The adults noticed too and began sitting down to eat their dinner.

As he sat down, Tezuka noticed a small figure reopen the doors and slip quietly inside. She strode to the seat directly to his right and sat down.

"Hey, Mitsu-nii," she said. She began to pick up her eating utensils but put them back down and stood up. A bit confused, Tezuka followed her through his line of vision.

She went to her mother's side and kissed her on her cheek and did the same to the rest of the adults who greeted her with an "Anika, hello, my dear!" or a "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" She smiled at all of them and nodded but never said a word. She sat back down beside him when she was done and they began eating.

* * *

"You go to Seishun Gakuen, don't you, Kunimitsu?" his uncle asked. Tezuka looked up from his plate and nodded. Akimitsu nodded as well.

"So, have you seen Anika on campus?" his grandfather, Masato, asked this time. The spoon of mashed potatoes making its way to his mouth stopped in mid-air. He put it down as he shook his head no.

"I was not aware that she went to Seigaku," he replied. He then turned to his younger cousin and raised his eyebrows.

"Um…well, I did try to look for you, but every time I did, you were quite busy," she replied to the unasked question.

"Oh, well, that's perfectly understandable. After all, Kunimitsu here is preparing his team for the regional competition," Kuniharu explained proudly.

"Regional competition? Of what?" Nadeshiko asked. Everyone was quite intrigued about what Tezuka's team was competing in.

Before she could stop herself, Anika answered the question.

"Tennis."

The adults turned to look at her and she flushed a bit.

"Gomenasai for interrupting!" she apologized. She bowed her head a little.

The adults merely nodded and ignored the awkward pause.

"So, tennis, huh?" Masato stated as an afterthought. He nodded and they engaged in a discussion about tennis, one that Anika kept quiet throughout.

"How's practice going?"

"Quite well, oji-san."

"What is your position on the team?"

"I'm the buchou, ojii-san."

"When did you join the tennis team, Kunimitsu?"

"Just two years ago, oba-san."

"Did you have to sign up for it, or something?"

"Hai."

"That reminds me, what club did you join, Anika?" her mother suddenly asked. Anika looked up from eating her mixed vegetables. She looked at her mother and swallowed.

"Ah…well, I got accepted on the newspaper team today, okaa-san." Anika replied. Her mother smiled broadly at that.

"That's wonderful, darling!" she exclaimed. "It's been a while since you last joined a club, ne?"

"H-hai, okaa-san," Anika answered timidly. Her mother's smile faltered a bit, but it never left her face.

'_Does she even recall the last club I joined?_' Anika thought to herself.

* * *

"Let's go to the den for some coffee and dessert." Nadeshiko announced. The adults stood up and walked out of the room. Anika, however, informed Henry that she would be in the music hall.

"_Yes, young miss_."

* * *

A soft melody rang through the music hall. Anika, sitting at the piano, looked up from the keys when someone opened the door. She smiled as she spotted her older cousin.

"Hey, Mitsu-nii," she repeated from dinner. He walked to her side as she finished 'Eyes On Me'. He sat down and they began playing Liberace's 'Chopsticks'.

A few minutes later, Anika dropped her hands on her lap. She laughed a bit when Tezuka mimicked her actions.

"Never knew you could play the piano, nii-san," she said. He looked at her and you could see a ghost of a smile on his face. Anika grinned at him and motioned for him to play something else. He lifted his hands on to the keys again and began playing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Anika's smile didn't falter and she began singing along.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

They kept it up like that until their parents found them and said that the Tezuka family would be going home. They bid each other good night and promised to see each other at school.

* * *

"So, you lived in New York since you were seven?" Machiko asked. Anika nodded as she sorted pictures; to use or not to use. They were in the production office and it was in the morning before classes started.

"And you were home-schooled until this year?" Itsuko asked, astonishment laced in her tone. And again, Anika just nodded.

"Why?" Hisoka surprisingly asked. The girls turned to her, startled, but Anika answered anyway.

"My okaa-san was a little paranoid, senpai," she began. "She didn't think I would learn easily with people around me."

"Your okaa-san locked you away from society?" Emiko asked. Anika winced at her choice of words but nodded, nonetheless.

"To put it harshly, yes, Emiko-senpai."

"Gomen," Emiko apologized. Anika said it was okay and Naomi asked the next question.

"Why did you move here to Japan? I suspect that you learned faster being home-schooled."

"Well, I think otou-san finally convinced okaa-san that never going out into society would be bad for me and we moved here 'cause some American kids tend to be harsh when you're different and being home-schooled for twelve years is being different," Anika replied with a little shrug. She then remembered the reason her father _actually_ told her. "Plus, I have to visit my relatives."

"You have relatives here in Japan?" Fumiko asked from her position at the computer.

"Ah, yes. I'm related to the Tezukas," Anika said, not looking up from her task. She didn't notice everyone stopping and staring at her either. "Kunimitsu Tezuka is my cousin."

At the five-second pause, she finally looked up to see mouths agape.

"You're related to _Tezuka_? THE Kunimitsu Tezuka?!" Kimiko exclaimed. Anika, being confused, nodded slowly.

"Whoa," Kimiko breathed. She then asked, "Do you know how popular he is here?!"

"Um…no. I just know he's the tennis team buchou," Anika shrugged. From the corner of her eye, she could see Shiori scribbling at lightning-quick speed.

"Yes, and he has more fan clubs around Japan than there are schools," Emiko said sarcastically.

"Really?" Anika asked, shocked. She knew her cousin was poplar because of his definite good looks, but she never knew it was at this level.

Shiori nodded, answering her question. She wanted to ask something else, but the bell just rang.

"Drop everything, ladies. We'll continue during lunch."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoooh….

Chapter two done!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**I want to thank ****Lilyice**** for helping me with proofreading!!**

I think I used the horizontal ruler too much....and I think I made Tezuka OOC. :(

I just want to make some things clear: Henry is the Yukino family's butler. He's the head of the housekeeping staff. He's from England. He only speaks English. When anyone is around him, they speak English. The maids are Japanese. They only address Anika as 'young miss' because of Henry's orders. They also address other people (Akimitsu, Nadeshiko, Masato, etc.) in the same way, only in the more appropriate term (Master, Madam, etc.).

And, if you guys didn't know, Ayana, Kuniharu, and Kunikazu are Kunimitsu Tezuka's mother, father, and grandfather, respectively. I got that from Wikipedia. Please PM me if I'm wrong. :)

Aaaaaaaandd...I just finished reediting! Yey!!

By the way, I meant no harm to American kids. SORRY!!

May 11, 2010:_ Um, I REreread this, like I did to chapter one. I hope you guys don't mind. I changed and deleted a few sentences, but they don't at all shift the story line. So, sorry!!_

_

* * *

_**Japanese Terms**:

gomen/gomenasai - _Translates to 'sorry' or 'I'm sorry'._

sugoi - _Translates to 'cool' or 'awesome'._

nii-san/nii - _Translates to 'older brother'._

-san - _Commonly used when addressing older people or people you don't know very well._

senpai - _Used to address upperclassmen._

-chan - _Used as a term of endearment, commonly for girls._

mamushi - _Translates to 'viper'._

sou ka - _Translates to 'I see'._

Ochibi – _Kikumaru's nickname for Echizen. _Chibi _is actually a term for someone or something that is small._

nya - _An expression derived from the sound of a cat._

-kun -_ A term used for younger men or boys._

hai - _Translates to 'yes'._

sensei - _Translates to 'teacher'._

konbanwa - _Translates to 'good evening'._

sayonara - _Translates to 'good-bye'._

nee-san - _Translates to 'older sister'._

oji-san - _Translates to 'uncle'._

ojii-san - _Translates to 'grandfather'._

buchou - _Translates to 'captain'._

oba-san - _Translates to 'aunt'._

okaa-san - _Translates to 'mother'._

otou-san - _Translates to 'father'._

ne - _A term that translates to something like 'huh?' in English._

_

* * *

_Oh, and as some of you have requested, here's the short **character profiles**:

**ANIKA YUKINO**  
I-A  
Name Meaning: _Anika - grace; favour  
_Appearance: _waist-length black hair (with full bangs); emerald green eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _quiet, polite, intellectual_  
Position: _Writer/Field Researcher_  
Best Friend/s: _Kimiko_

**NAOMI YAMAMOTO**  
III-A  
Name Meaning: _Naomi - beautiful, pleasant, delightful  
_Appearance: _shoulder-length black hair (held back by a wide, bronze headband); amber eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _kind, sisterly, confident, usually wise_  
Position: _Editor-in-chief/Writer_  
Best Friend/s: _Emiko and Machiko_

**KIMIKO NISHIMURA**  
I-A  
Name Meaning: _Kimiko - child without equal  
_Appearance: _midback-length red hair (in low pigtails); pastel pink eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _cheery, hyperactive, klutzy_  
Position: _Cartoonist/Field Researcher/Writer_  
Best Friend/s: _Anika_

**EMIKO NAKAGAWA**  
III-A  
Name Meaning: _Emiko - child graced with beauty; smiling child  
_Appearance: _waist-length chestnut hair (swept in a high ponytail); light blue eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _elegant, pleasant, sometimes creepy, graceful_  
Position: _Writer/Photographer/Layout Artist_  
Best Friend/s: _Naomi and Machiko_

**SHIORI NAKANO**  
III-C  
Name Meaning: _Shiori - bookmark; guidebook  
_Appearance: _shoulder-length light brown hair (in a messy ponytail); gray eyes (behind clear, frameless glasses); usually carries a pale green steno notebook_  
Attitude/Personality: _up-tight, responsible, organized_  
Position: _Field Researcher/Writer_  
Best Friend/s: _Itsuko_

**HISOKA SAKAMOTO**  
II-B  
Name Meaning: _Hisoka - secret  
_Appearance: _midback-length black hair; black eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _quiet, crude, ice block-ish_,_ sharp-tongued_  
Position: _Cartoonist/Writer_  
Best Friend/s: _Fumiko_

**ITSUKO SASAKI**  
III-C  
Name Meaning: _Itsuko - five; fifth child  
_Appearance: _bob-cut dark blue hair (clipped back on the right); blue eyes_  
Attitude/Personality: _cheery, calm, sensible, sensitive, down-to-earth_  
Position: _Layout Artist_  
Best Friend: _Shiori_

**FUMIKO TAKAHASHI**  
II-B  
Name Meaning:_ Fumiko - literary or scholarly child  
_Appearance: _shoulder-length purple hair; dark blue eyes (behind red-rimmed glasses); usually carries around a thin booklet_  
Attitude/Personality: _quiet, book-ish, meek_  
Position: _Writer/Cartoonist_  
Best Friend/s: _Hisoka_

**MACHIKO NAKAMURA**  
III-B  
Name Meaning: _Machiko - knowledgeable child  
_Appearance: _shoulder-length pastel pink hair (with bangs to the right); silver eyes; carries around a professional photography camera_  
Attitude/Personality: _sensible, quick-thinking, blunt_  
Position: _Photographer/Writer_  
Best Friend/s: _Emiko and Naomi_

**AKIMITSU YUKINO  
**Relation: _Anika's father; Kunimitsu's uncle_  
Apperance: _brown hair; emerald green eyes_

**NADESHIKO YUKINO  
**Relation: _Anika's mother; Kunimitsu's aunt_  
Apperance: _waist-length black hair; hazel eyes_

**MASATO YUKINO  
**Relation: _Anika and Kunimitsu's grandfather; Akimitsu and Ayana's father  
_Apperance: _graying hair, bright blue eyes_

_

* * *

_May 11, 2010: _I realized, as I edited the profiles that how Shiori ties her hair directly contradicts her attitude/personality. But I'm going to leave it that way because it's supposed to show Shiori's carelessness for appearances as she focuses more on collecting information. :D_


End file.
